Picture of You
by Ishikawa Natsumi
Summary: Hari itu hujan turun membasahi bumi. Menimbulkan aroma tanah basah yang tercium memenuhi udara. Seolah dapat membaca hatiku yang kini dirundung mendung. Gelap dan dingin, walaupun tubuhku merasa sejuk dan nyaman.../Another fanfiction for Sakura's birthday. Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura-neechan!
_Ternyata memang benar apa yang kuduga,
selama ini kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku._

.

.

.

 _ **Picture of You**_

 **Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun membasahi bumi. Menimbulkan aroma tanah basah yang tercium memenuhi udara. Seolah dapat membaca hatiku yang kini dirundung mendung. Gelap dan dingin, walaupun tubuhku merasa sejuk dan nyaman...

*10 minutes ago*

Kulihat kau sedang sibuk menggerakkan tanganmu. Di atas kertas yang masih putih dan bersih, kau torehkan garis demi garis hingga membentuk suatu gambar yang tampak familiar. Matamu menatapnya serius. Menimang warna apa yang akan kau pilih untuk kau tambahkan di sana. Sedikit pun kau tak peduli pada keributan di sekitarmu. Seakan hanya ada kau dan kertas gambarmu di dunia ini.

Tapi kau tak tahu, ada aku di sini. Setiap kau duduk di meja itu dan mulai menggoreskan tinta, aku ada di sini. Melihatmu dalam keheningan. Sesekali kuamati rintik hujan yang membesar atau mengecil lalu pandanganku kembali beralih padamu. Aku di sini. Selalu di sini ketika kau menggambar dengan ekspresi bahagia maupun sedih. Aku di sini ketika kau menggambar sendirian atau ketika kau bersama teman-temanmu. Aku di sini, melihat dan menghitung banyaknya perempuan yang menghampirimu hanya untuk sekedar menyapa sampai yang ingin menyampaikan perasaannya padamu. Dan aku melihatnya, ketika kau menolak mereka dengan senyuman tipis dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Selama aku di sini, aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi mereka? Aku yakin rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Aku belajar dari mereka. Bahwa kau lebih menyukai kesendirianmu itu. Ketika kau menggambar, kau tersenyum setelahnya. Kau merasa damai hanya dengan menggambar. Aku paham. Karena itu, aku tak ingin mengusik kedamaianmu.

Kau selalu berada di sana. Meja yang menghadap langsung ke taman kampus. Ditemani segelas coklat hangat, kau kembali menorehkan garis demi garis di atas kertas itu.

Dan kali ini aku tak sanggup menahannya. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusikmu. Kuhampiri dirimu dengan langkah-langkah pendek hingga jarak ini terasa amat jauh. Kukatupkan bibirku serapat-rapatnya sebelum aku sampai ke tempatmu berada. Kuusapkan telapak tanganku yang berkeringat pada rok katun yang kukenakan. Kali ini aku akan memberanikan diriku untuk bisa menyapamu.

Selangkah lagi sampai di tempatmu, kupanggil nama yang begitu sensitif di telingaku, " _Konnichiwa_ , Shimura-san," sapaku pelan. Tak lupa kutambahkan senyum meskipun aku yakin aku sangat gugup sekarang.

Gerakan tanganmu terhenti. Kau tolehkan kepalamu ke arahku hingga pandangan kita bertemu. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibirmu yang sempurna, "Ya? Ada apa?" bahkan aku sudah bahagia bisa mendengar suaramu sedekat ini. Tiga kata pertama yang tak akan kulupakan.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura," kutarik satu kursi yang tepat berhadapan denganmu. Kuulurkan tanganku, berniat untuk menjabat tangan pucat nan ramping itu. Namun niat itu urung kulakukan. Kulihat kau enggan menggerakan tangan untuk melepaskan pensil maupun _sketchbook_ itu. Kusimpan kedua tanganku di atas pangkuan lalu tersenyum.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan ini, jadi Tuhan, kumohon biarkan dia mendengarkannya, "Aku selalu duduk di meja itu," ucapku seraya menunjuk meja tempat barang-barangku berada.

Kau menoleh ke satu arah yang kutunjukkan. Berbalik padaku dan menjawab, "Jadi kau gadis merah muda itu," ucapnya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku ketika ia menyebutku dengan sebutan _gadis merah muda_. _Kami-sama_ dia tahu aku!

Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap lebih?

"Ya, mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan berambut pink di universitas ini," ujarku. Tak lupa kusematkan senyuman termanis untuknya.

Lagi, kau beralih dari gambaranmu padaku, "Aku tahu, kau temannya Ino 'kan?" tanyamu sembari melanjutkan kegiatanmu semula.

 _Kami-sama_ , rasanya aku sudah meleleh bagai mentega di atas _pancake_ yang baru matang, "Ya, aku sahabatnya," jawabku riang. Aku tak kuasa membendung rasa bahagia ketika kutahu kau menyadari keberadaanku selama ini. Hal itu sungguh melambungkanku terbang ke langit. Dengan percaya diri kulanjutkan maksudku menghampirinya, "Mungkin kau akan merasa risih, tapi tolong jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari meja itu," aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat perubahan ekspresimu. Namun kau tetap menatap gambaranmu dan masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Kau tersenyum dengan kilatan bahagia di sana. Berbeda ketika kau menatapku dengan senyuman yang tak sampai ke matamu.

Kulanjutkan perkataanku meskipun terbersit rasa bahwa ini tak akan berakhir baik, "Bisa dibilang aku _secret admirer_. Aku kemari hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu..." suaraku nyaris menghilang ketika kau menurunkan _sketchbook_ dan pensilmu, menyimpannya di atas meja agar kau bisa fokus pada ucapanku. Gambar itu, aku yakin tak salah lihat dan mengenalinya.

Perlahan senyumku luntur. Tergantikan oleh bibir yang kugigit keras, menghalau air mata yang kian merebak seiring kesadaranku yang menguat akan perasaanmu. Namun aku menolak untuk percaya, aku menolak untuk mengakui perasaan yang sudah tergambar jelas di matamu. Sampai kulihat bukti nyata yang tempampang jelas di depan mataku.

Itu sketsa untuk potret sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, tersenyum ceria di bawah meja berpayung di luar kafetaria kampus. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap siapa saja yang berada di luar kafe saat itu. Dan kutemukan dia, gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata _aquamarine_ -nya yang cemerlang. Tertawa bersama beberapa temannya yang lain. Aku ingat dia mengajakku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi aku menolaknya demi rutinitasku melihatmu di sini. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu menolak setiap wanita yang menyatakan perasaanya padamu.

"Haruno?" kau memanggilku dengan suara layaknya lonceng yang tak pernah sumbang. Kualihkan tatapanku dari gadis yang telah mencuri perhatianmu.

Saat itulah setetes air mata meluncur di sebelah pipiku. Aku tertawa hambar seraya mengusap pipiku kasar, "Yah, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu karena aku mengagumimu. Saat aku lihat karyamu di festival budaya kampus bulan lalu, aku memutuskan untuk jadi penggemarmu. Aku dari jurusan desain interior. Mungkin sesekali kau bisa menilai gambarku jika kau punya waktu luang," seolah meralat apa yang dipikirkanmu, kukatakan semua kebohongan itu. Berharap kau tak jadi membenciku dan menjauhiku.

"Ya, kau tahu aku selalu ada di sini setiap ada waktu luang. Kau bisa membawa gambarmu padaku," senyummu tak henti-hentinya tercetak di wajah pucatmu. Di saat seperti ini kau masih tersenyum? Mungkin kau hanya mengasihaniku saja.

"Hm!" aku mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar, "Aku pergi dulu, semoga sukses dengan Ino," begitu bangkit dari tempat dudukku aku membungkuk dengan tingkah bersekongkol dengannya, "Kurasa dia akan menerimamu," kutegakkan lagi punggungku. Kulihat kau tersipu dan senyuman yang kau berikan padaku kali ini benar-benar senyuman yang tulus. Aku melangkah mundur dan melambaikan tangan ke arahmu, " _Jaa~matta ne..._ " lalu berbalik meninggakanmu.

Kubereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan di atas meja. Kemudian segera menghilang dari pandanganmu. Keluar dari kafetaria menuju halaman kampus yang luas. Berjalan berlawanan dengan tempat Ino berada sekarang. Aku tersenyum. Kurasakan tetesan air dingin menghujani kepalaku. Aku akan mengingat hari ini. Hari ketika aku memberanikan diriku menyapamu, hari ketika kau pertama kali berbicara padaku, hari ketika kau pertama kali tersenyum tulus kepadaku, dan hari ketika aku tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Juga hari terakhirku berada di sana, Shimura Sai-kun. Hari terakhirku berharap lebih kepadamu.

Bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengguyur bumi ini lebih deras, air mataku mengalir. Bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Aku tahu ini terakhir kalinya kami bicara dan kuyakin kau akan segera melupakanku.

Kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengan Ino. Dan kuharap aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku seperti kau mencintainya.

.

.

.

 _Owari?_

.

.

.

 _Not yet,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_...

Kurasakan tetesan air dingin itu tak lagi menerpa tubuhku. Langit yang masih cukup terang meredup tepat di atas kepalaku. Kurasakan kehangatan membalut punggungku.

"Kau gadis bodoh," ujarnya mengejek, "Bagaimana kalau kau sakit nanti?" imbuhnya tak disangka-sangka setelah ejekannya. Dia memayungiku dari belakang. Orang ini, dia adalah teman kecilku. Sahabatku sejak lama bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Ino. Dia adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum ketika menoleh ke arahnya sembari berkata, " _Arigatou_ , Kakashi-kun," dan aku menyadari, dengannya mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu.

.

.

 _Owari_

.

.

A/N : Jumpa lagi dengan author abal-abal bin gaje satu ini. Bangkit dari kematian (ide maksudnya) dengan fic gaje bin abal ini. Fic pendek yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala setelah apa yang _dia_ lakukan padaku waktu itu. Tapi author yang ga bertanggung jawab ini malah melampiaskannya pada Sai-kun (Sai-kun yang malang). Yah habis hobi mereka sama sih.

 _By the way,_ gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? ini fic pertama author untuk genre _angst_ yang mungkin ga kerasa feelnya. Karena itu, author newbie ini butuh pendapat _readers_ buat lebih memahami soal genre-genre yang ada di FFN ini. Jujur, tiap kali mau _publish_ fic baru, author bingung mau nempelin genre apa. Jadi author ambil genre yang paling utamanya aja dari semua genre yang ada. Oh ya, jangan diambil hati kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan. Fic ini hanya untuk meramaikan _pair_ SaiSaku aja kok di fandom Naruto. Untuk kedepannya, author usahain supaya lebih baik lagi.

Untuk yang mau me _review_ _arigatoo gozaimasu_ , untuk yang jadi readers saja maupun _silent readers_ yang belum sempat bikin akun atau mengisi kotak di bawah ini juga author ucapkan _arigatou_.

Sampai jumpa di fic-fic karya Natsu-chan lainnya \\(^o^)/


End file.
